Matthew Stark
Matthew Stark, known basically as just "Stark", is the Head Technician of the Daybreakers and is the 'assistant' to Nora Bat. He is also leader of the Duty Faction, knowing pretty much all their is to know about . . . well . . . anything. Matthew has a close but touchy relationship with maternal cousin Nicholas Grey. Appearance *'Hair:' Light brown, slightly long *'Eyes:' Bright blue *'Height:' 5'9 *'Clothing:' Casual clothing. Even if he's asked to wear formal, he'll still wear jeans. History Matt was recruited into the Daybreakers after stealing money electronically from banks most of his life (he even had a code name; "Shadow-walker", of which he dropped when Liza Nightingale got onto Nora Bat's radar). It's unknown whether or not Nicholas Grey, his cousin, was directly involved, but it has been stated that Nick has assisted Matt in avoiding police and even saving him once or twice from various groups of whom Matt stole money frome. After a long time on the run, Matt was finally found and arrested - and it was either join the Daybreaker program or rot in prison for a very long time. He is one of the longest surviving members of the Daybreakers, having been present during the first few months of it's existence - which could be explained easily; Matt rarely leaves his computer, thus not many Nightcrawlers or even Daybreakers have actually seen what he looks like, but have only heard his voice. He was placed in the Duty Faction, and went through the process that allows him to 'absorb' data and information today. Hence, he is now the lead technician of the Daybreakers, having found comfort in working with computers after the long, and apparently traumatizing process of being in the Duty Faction. It was only recently that Matt began a relationship with Nora Bat. When the conflict with the Nightcrawlers started, Nora was forced to break up with her boyfriend at the time, Ash Fairchild. Having lost her parents (of whom were the first few victims of the conflict), Matt was quite possibly the only person in the Daybreakers that actually comforted her. The relationship between them, however, did not come without it's own problems. Matt is capable of getting away with bloody murder, so long as Nora is directly, or indirectly, involved somehow. At one point, Matt became bored and stole money electronically from the New York Police Department, but when Nora found out after a police investigation was launched, he was found taped to a chair on top of a ten story building after being missing for three days. But still, the relationship somehow managed to pull through. In May (through till June), Matt started to have large headaches. When asked, he claimed to have overloaded himself after having absorbed too much information. During a conversation with Nora and Nicholas, a headache turned into a large and dangerous migraine. On top of this, he picked up signs from Nick that he may have an association with Nightcrawlers that isn't just about 'business'. After having Nick confess to having a sort of relationship with Liza Nightingale, he passed out, and his brain put itself into a coma. It's unknown whether or not he'd remember many of the events previously, as he had explained the situation to Nick merely seconds before passing out - his brain was unable to handle the extremely large amount of information in his head and was 'resetting' itself to remove memory. The easiest way of explaining what's happening is that I'm having a stroke, but afterwards, I'm probably not going to remember a lot. Personality Gentle by nature, but he has somewhat of an attitude. He comes off as awkward at first, and many people believe he's a nerd because he's always near his laptop, but he's usually outgoing when he's in clubs and bars. *'Age:' 21 *'Likes:' ** Loves his laptop a little too much. ** His collection of books stashed away somewhere. ** Sugar, whether that be lollies or energy drinks. Has about five tea-spoons of sugar in his tea/coffee/hot chocolate. ** His "housemates-with-benefits" relationship with Nora. ** Stealing money electronically from pretty much any major business. *'Dislikes:' ** Being shot at. ** Having knives thrown at him. ** Being used for target practice. ** Being tied in a chair on a 10-story-building. ** Getting caught making out with Nora in Divide . . . or any place, for that matter. Faction, Abilities and Skills Is an expert at computer hacking. He stole money online before he was 'recruited' into the Daybreakers. Stark has no real self-defense skills. However, he is capable of using a gun if necessary. Knowledge Absorption As a member of the Duty Faction, Stark can absorb knowledge in a single touch. Whether this extends to reading peoples minds is unknown, but it's been noted that Stark tends to keep his hands to himself. Trivia *Claims that he learned how to use firearms while playing a shooting game on a Wii console. *Is in a 'housemates with benefits' relationship with Nora Bat. *Although he has an attitude towards . . . everyone, he consistently does what he's told by people 'higher up' than he is (e.g., Nora, Marcus, etc.) Category:Daybreakers Category:Male Characters Category:PNPCs Category:Duty Faction